


平线

by Hearmeroar (godputasmileuponyourface)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godputasmileuponyourface/pseuds/Hearmeroar
Summary: 出游时，他的脑子里依然有光怪陆离的情绪。
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister





	平线

这感觉是你在高速公路上任机车驰骋翱翔时放开双手，内啡肽和血清素飞速上涌，金发飞扬，绿眼印满飞旋笑意。黑啤酒碎玻璃一样撒遍洲际公路，当下仿若私下出逃。逃脱身边的所知一切。自由是个不可触摸的字眼，灼于喉间，锋利又明艳。

所以她说，我不敢相信这是真的。

不敢相信什么？这一切为始亦终，你眼中所知所识不过现时片刻，从来亡命徒般虚掷黄金分秒，在脑内冰墙前彼此来回过招。于你是释放，于她，是边缘渐趋锋利的情绪内敛。

瑟曦总以为自己勇敢到足以触碰一切，她没那么勇敢，那双蓝眼凝视下她甚至不能够彻夜纵情狂欢，她是象牙塔里的精致摆设，宫廷丝帘后的端庄淑女。个性暂黯淡，剑在年少被换了去。在暖如鲜血的日光灰烬下她将脑袋垂至你肩，闭上双眼呀宝贝；双唇轻触蓝绿海水，细沙如雪。

所以浸于酒精的逃避不能够算面对。一直试着去解决问题，瑟曦，看看你的成果吧。她就连你俩的问题都无法解决。

而这永远不是出逃，她不会允许。这只是一次海滩远足，结束了就是结束。在她的授意下最终她会回到罗曼蒂克的夸张豪车里，而你孤零零地跟在后面，当时未曾想过她是否会走远。


End file.
